


The Assistant [Podfic]

by Loverlylo



Series: The Intern [podfic versions] [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky's Got Jokes, Culver University, F/M, Healing Sex, Humor, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sassy Darcy, Sex as a Distraction from Feelings, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, WinterShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverlylo/pseuds/Loverlylo
Summary: After the collapse of SHIELD, Darcy returns to Culver University to finish her degree. She doesn't expect to run into the Winter Soldier again.





	The Assistant [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Assistant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668016) by [necowaffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/necowaffer/pseuds/necowaffer). 



> Holy shit, I am sorry about the delay. I had my computer die at the world's worst time, plus getting hammered by real life. I hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
